Quest for Fairy Dazzle Day 6
Description Welcome to The VFK Fairy Dazzle Quest Day 6! Scene (same as Act I) - Fairy Land. A beautiful, but fanciful landscape, which is supposed to lie on the upper side of a cloud. The cloud is suspended over the earth, a portion of which (representing "a bird's-eye view" of a medieval city), is seen, far below, through a rent or gap in the cloud. Fairies had entered with fruit earlier and Lutin is sitting and eating. The fairies are grouped about him and Darine is talking to him. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, the Fairy Dazzle Pin - Chance Encounter, and you will have unlocked additional tabs in your fairy closet! Prizes Questions 1. Lutin is a married man on earth, does he tell the fairies that he is married? * No, he tells them that he has never been married * Yes, he tells them that he is married on earth but a Bachelor in Fairy Land * No, he tells them that he could never love a mortal woman * He doesn't answer them 2. Darine: Attend to me. Say, dost thou love thy master, Ethais? Lutin: My master? Yes, most surely! Darine: (earnestly). So do I! Madly, unreasonably, recklessly. (Lutin much taken aback.) Love him with all the passion of a heart That love has never kindled till to-day! Thou, only thou, canst help me, noble sir. The gods, the gods have sent thee to my aid! Lutin: Have they? In doing so the gods have not Displayed their usual talent for intrigue. O, thou abandoned woman! Darine: Hear me, sir! My Ethais is wounded in the arm, Thou hast a remedy of wondrous power, A charmed remedy. Give it to me, That I may work his cure. Lutin: Upon my soul, Cure him for thee! This is a cool request! Darine: But why not heal thy master's wound? Lutin: Because, Under the circumstances, I prefer My master wounded to my master well, For when he's well, he's very well indeed! (Aside) But stay - here is an essence that will drown His soul in sleep till I awaken him (taking bottle from pocket). Shall I? I will! He'll be much safer so! (Aloud) There, take the charm, and heal thy Ethais! Darine: A thousand thanks! Now he indeed is mine! Lutin: Oh! this is inconceivable! Come here (Fairies advance), D' ye see these maidens, madam? Hitherto Thou hast been jealous, but without good cause; But now I'll give thee cause for jealousy; I'll pass my time with them - d'ye hear? with them - They're very pleasant, unaffected girls; I like them very much, and they like me - I'll play the very devil with their hearts, And let them play the very deuce with mine! Darine: Do so; I'll not detain thee from thy loves - See how impatiently they wait for thee; Go - while the happy hours away with them. Lutin: Is this thy jealousy, abandoned girl? Darine: (surprised). Jealous of thee? Good sir, I love thee not! Lutin: You don't! Darine: No, no - I love Sir Ethais; And when I've healed his wound, sheer gratitude Will wake his soul to love! Lutin: If he drinks that Sheer gratitude won't wake him. After all (looking' at Fairies who are endeavoring to persuade him to accompany them.) Six pretty Zaydas to one Ethais - He fast asleep, and they all wide awake, Egad, I've six to one the best of that! Lutin and Fairies. Go to the Enchanted Cottage in Faerie Age and say: "Fairy magic sparkles in nature!" 3. Darine thinks she is giving Ethais something to heal him, but Lutin has given her something else; what is it? * Something to heal him * A love potion to make him fall in love with her * Something to send him back to earth * Something to make him sleep soundly 4. Darine: He comes! At last I shall behold my love! Ethais from bower. (Tenderly.) How fares Sir Ethais? Ethais: Why grievous! I am no healer, and can not dress my wound, I'm sick and faint from pain and loss of blood. Darine: (aside). How shall I work my end? I have a plan! Oh, powers of impudence defend me now! (Aloud). Sir Ethais, if Phyllon's words be true, Thy wound is but a scratch. Ethais: A scratch, forsoch! The devil's nails could hardly scratch so deep. Darine: He says - I don't believe him - but That thou hast magnified its character, Because thou fearest to renew the fight. He says thou art a coward! Ethais: (furiously) By my blood He shall atone for that! Did he say this To thee? Darine: Ay, sir, to me - a minute since. Ethais: Oh, Phyllon! Coward? Why, a dozen times We two have fought our battles side by side; And I'm to quail and blanch, forsooth, because We two, at last, are fighting face to face? Oh, curses on the wound! Were Lutin here, My sword-arm soon would be in gear again. Darine: Lutin is here. Ethais: (amazed). Here? Lutin? Darine: Yes. Behold! (Shows flask.) I have obtained this precious charm from him. Now, knight, to prove thy mettle! Ethais: (furiously). Give it me - Give me the flask! Darine: One moment, Ethais. This flask is precious, and it hath a price. Ethais: Name thou thy price, and I will give it thee. Take money, jewels, armor, all I have, So that thou leavest me one trusty sword! Darine: No, Ethais, I do not want thy wealth, I want thy love - yes, Ethais, thy love; That priceless love that thou hast lavished on My worthless sister. Ethais: On Selene? Darine: Yes, Thou lovest her - and dost thou think that I Will save thy life for her? Ethais: Selene? Bah! True, she is fair. Well, thou art also fair. What does it matter - her fair face or thine? What matters either face - or hers or thine- When weighed against this outrage on my fame? Darine: Give me this ring, and thou shalt have the charm. Ethais: "Tis thine. And now, Sir Phyllon, take good heed! Go to Outside Ned's Stable in Western Age, and say: "Open your wings and let the fairy in you fly!" 5. When Ethais is awake, What does Darine tell him that causes him to trade Selene's ring for Lutin's charm? * She tells him that Phyllon called him a coward * She tells him that Selene does not love him anymore * She tells him that he will die without the charm * She tells him that the ring will cause him to stay in Fairy Land forever 6. Selene from bower. Selene: Darine! Thou here, alone with Ethais! No, no. I will not doubt - Darine: Doubt whom thou wilt! Thou hypocrite! thou shameless hypocrite! Thou wretched victim of thine own designs. Selene: Darine, what dost thou mean? Fairies. Darine: Doubt all of us, For we are false to thee as thou to us. I am as thou hast made me, hypocrite! Selene: Thou art to me as thou hast ever been, Most dearly loved of all these dearly loved. Darine: Away! Thou art the source of all our ill; For though we counseled thee to do the deed That brought this blight upon our innocence, 'Twas but a test, and thou hast bent to it! Zayda: Oh, miserable woman, get thee hence! Thou art no queen of ours! Locrine: Away with her! Down with the traitress queen! turns from one to another-all turn away from her. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest and say: "Far within the forest feels like a magic fairy place!" 7. The fairies all turn against Selene, why? * They accuse her of neglecting her duties * They do not turn against her * They say her time as queen has expired * They accuse her of being a traitress and a hypocrite 8. Selene: So let it be. Yes, thou hast rightly said - I had a trust. I have forsaken it. Through my default, The taint of earth has fallen on our land. Mine was the sin - be mine the punishment. Well-loved Darine, take thou this diadem: Wear it more worthily than I. (Places her coronet on Darine.) Behold How royally it rests upon her brow! My gentle sisterhood, behold your queen! (Fairies bow.) Let her fair face and form untainted yet By the iniquity of my default, Recall the loved Darine of yesterday - The gentle, loving, maidenly Darine - Who would have been that loved Darine to-day, But for my erring deed. Oh, shame on me! Thou art as I have made thee. Who am I That I should judge my sister? I am loved; But had I lost that love, should I have borne My loss more patiently than thou? Alas! Thou, I, and all, are now as mortals are. Darine: So may I fall if I forsake my trust. Thy punishment is just. Thou wast a queen - What art thou now? Selene: I have a kingdom yet! I have a kingdom here - in Ethais' heart. A kingdom? Nay, a world - my world - my world! A world where all is pure, and good, and brave; A world of noble thought and noble deed; A world of brave and gentle chivalry; A very goodly and right gallant world; - This is my kingdom - for I am its queen! Darine: Thou art no queen of his, for he is mine. Aye, by the token that thou gavest him (shows ring), Thou fond and foolish maiden! Selene: (Looking at it). No, no, no! It is a counterfeit - no, no, Darine! The punishments of Heaven are merciful. (Takes Ethais's hand to kiss it; she sees that the ring is not there.) Go to the Space Pirate Ship Battle Outer Lobby in Space Age and say: "Fairy wisdom is as true as sun beams!" 9. Selene is quite calm about giving her position of Fairy Queen to Darine. She says she has another kingdom still. Where is her other kingdom? * With their enemies * On another cloud * Ethais' heart is her kingdom and her world * She was lying, to look composed 10. Selene: Oh, Ethais! Is that the ring with which I plighted thee? Ethais: Ay, that's the bauble. I have naught to say. Selene: (To Darine: ) It fell from him-where didst thou find it, speak? Ethais: I sold it for a charm that I might have An arm to flog a lying cur withal; A traitor devil, whose false breath had blurred My knightly honor, dearer to my heart Than any love of woman - hers or thine! I had no choice - my honor was at stake. Selene: Thine honor! Thou dost well to speak of that. Can devils take the face and form of gods? Are truth and treachery so near akin That one can wear the other's countenance? Are all men such as thou? Or art thou not Of thine accursed race the most accursed? Why, honorable sir, thou art a knight That wars with womankind! Thy panoply A goodly form, smooth tongue, and fair false face. Thy shield a lie; thy weapon an embrace; The emblem of thy skill a broken heart! Thine is a gallant calling, Ethais - Thou manly knight - thou soul of chivalry - Thou most discreet and prudent warrior! (He approaches her.) Away, and touch me not! My nature's gone. Go to the Flower Patch in Faerie Age and say: "There are fairies everywhere: under plants, in the air!" Answers 1. Yes, he tells them that he is married on earth but a Bachelor in Fairy Land 2. Go to the Enchanted Cottage in Faerie Age and say: "Fairy magic sparkles in nature!" 3. Something to make him sleep soundly 4. Go to Livery Stable in Western Age, and say: "Open your wings and let the fairy in you fly!" 5. She tells him that Phyllon called him a coward 6. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest and say: "Far within the forest feels like a magic fairy place!" 7. They accuse her of being a traitress and a hypocrite 8. Go to the Space Pirates Lobby in Space Age and say: "Fairy wisdom is as true as sun beams!" 9. Ethais' heart is her kingdom and her world 10. Go to the Flower Patch in Faerie Age and say: "There are fairies everywhere: under plants, in the air!" Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests